Not Idly do the leaves of Mirkwood Fall
by Kalenniphredil
Summary: Slash Fic: A/L(been done to death I know, but they're just so darn good). After a misunderstanding seperates them, Aragorn ponders his next move to win back Legolas and come clean with Arwen.
1. Of jealousy and brotherly love

Ok, here is my first dip into slash. I hope it's not too bad,lol. Anyway, it's definitely A/U (because m/m is accepted among all races), so if you aren't into m/m or A/U, you should probably click your 'back' button out of here. I'm not sure where I'm going with this…I will be as surprised as you, so if you enjoy it, leave me a little note letting me know if I should continue. Thanks, and love to you all! Rating will probably change to as high as FF will allow, so if I continue, that's something to look forward to. Nothing too slashy in this chapter, but it will come.

How long had it been since he last looked upon the fair face of the elf prince, Legolas? Days, weeks had gone by, and still there had been no word on his lover's whereabouts. Their parting had been done in haste and anger; a parting Aragorn soon came to regret. Legolas was out there, somewhere, alone or perchance with another. The thought of it burned an angry brand into his heart, and the heir to Gondor's throne felt his jaw clenching tightly. He was no stranger to jealousy, but alas, things were different this time. Legolas of the woodland realm of Mirkwood was more than just his bedmate, he was his friend and as close to family, save Elrond and his kin, as no other. 

More fair than any being on Middle Earth, the elf was, So much so that merely gazing at his beautiful face would bring Aragorn to the edge of tears. Simply thinking on it now was bringing him to the brink of insanity. Should he pursue the elven prince, or retain what little pride he had left and allow Legolas to return to him? Whatever choice was made, Aragorn would still be in misery, for he knew not the whereabouts of his fair one.

"Are things not well with you, my friend?"

The voice of Elrohir came out of the darkness, and soon the figure of Elrond's son appeared in the light of the fire. 

"Elrohir. Come, join me by the fire that I might have company to aid in chasing these shadows from my mind."

Elrohir forced a smile on his lips to comfort his friend. In truth, he knew what ailed his comrade but had not the heart to give voice to Aragorn's ache.

"You have not been yourself for some time and I fear that being in the wilds has brought to you no comfort. Will you not go to Rivendell? My father would welcome you home and give end to your suffering."

"Nay, Elrohir. I will find comfort in no part of the earth. My troubles stem from my parting with Legolas and until we are reunited, I will find no solace."

Elrohir placed a heavy hand on Aragorn's shoulder and smiled with genuine empathy. He considered Aragorn to be as a brother, and his sorrows were shared. It pained him to see the once proud ranger reduced to a lovesick mortal.

"I thought as much. Would that you had not become angry at seeing Legolas and Haldir of Lorien embrace, your sorrow would be absent. You know that they are little more than acquaintances and have no desire for one another."

"Know it well enough, I do. Still, the angry beast that is jealousy will not be quelled at the sight of that which is fairest to me in the arms of another. No matter the reason."

Aragorn became quiet as Elrohir began to sing a song of comfort for him. He knew it would only be a temporary relief that would be gone by the light of the morning; however, it would bring a much-needed rest. The sweet sound that came forth from Elrohir's lips lulled him and made his eyelids as heavy as a cave troll's mallet. Sleep would soon find him and carry him into dreams: dreams that would allow him another sweet embrace with Legolas Thranduilion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first light of dawn illuminated the sky, and the sounds of shuffling feet could be heard about the camp as the twin sons of Elrond gathered their things and made ready to depart.

"How fare you this morning, Thorongil?"

Elladan queried in a voice that rivaled the songbirds in the trees. Aragorn smiled, he was glad that Elladan and Elrohir had been in Lorien at the time of his downfall and at their insistence on departing with him as he took refuge in the wilds of Middle Earth. He was truly fortunate to have such loyal friends as these, and thanked the heavens that he would not have to face the long days alone.

"I am well enough. I trust you slept well brothers."

"Well indeed. I had such dreams that I prayed I would never rouse from them."

Elrohir smirked at his brother's remark and slapped him on the back as he walked out from behind.

"I think, dear Aragorn, that our Elladan has been dreaming of that delicious protector of Lorien's border, Rumil. You spent time with him in Lorien, did you not, Elladan?"

Elledan felt a flush of heat rush to his cheeks as he lowered his dark head. His secret had been revealed and he felt the embarrassment filling his body and showing itself in his gray eyes. He preferred that his liaisons remained private; he demanded that it be so, but Elrohir continually reveled in bringing his brother to the point of fury. It was a task not easily accomplished by another, save the Orcs he slain in battle, yet Elrohir had mastered the art of it. Having learned over the years that the only solution to his brother's lack of tact was to simply turn and walk away, Elladan did so.

"I think you have injured your brother with your words, Elrohir."

"He will be fine. It is a game we have become accustomed to. I will say my part, and he will do his, after which all will be forgotten." 

Aragorn chuckled slightly and rose from his nap sack. Elrohir had a way of making him feel better, even if it was at the expense of his twin brother.

When a few moments passed and Aragorn had risen and made ready his things, he spoke to the brothers who were then embracing one another in forgiveness.

"You are both anxious to return home, are you not? I think the healing powers of Imladris to be exactly what I need. There we will remain until I have had time to think on things and come to a plan that will benefit me."

The twins turned to face Aragorn and Elladan shook his head in disagreement.

"Aragorn, you know well that our sister, Arwen is in Imladris at this very moment. Do you not worry that she will make unwanted advances toward you? You are in no state to deal with such things."

"Ready or no, I will have to face her. It is the least that I owe her."

Aragorn knew well that he would have to confess his darkest desire to Arwen, and it would bring much sorrow to her. He loathed the fact that her heart would be broken, but knew well that it would be damaged beyond repair if she discovered the love he and Legolas had shared from the lips of another. He would ride to Rivendell with the sons of Elrond and face the Evenstar. He would confess everything, whether things were resolved between he and Legolas or not.


	2. Of Wagers and Victors

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far. I don't think it will be that long of a fic. I read it to my mom last night, and she couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Legolas and Aragorn (She thinks Viggo is HOT), but would only say: "That is very well written….but PLEASE, don't write any more." HEHE This was my first attempt at a slasher, and I just don't think I have the talent for it…I take too much time getting to the good stuff…too much talk and not enough action, lol. So, without further ado…chapter 2.

"Have you found no remedy for your ailment, my son?"

Thranduil stared at his son, his mouth turned downward in a concerned frown. He worried about his son and wished to know what had caused him such sorrow that he had returned to his home unannounced. Whatever it was, the king was distressed by the change of demeanor in his only son.

"It is nothing that will not pass."

The remark had been the only words spoken from Legolas' lips that day. How wounded Thranduil felt in his heart to know that his child would not share his worries and sorrows. Speaking on the matter might ease the burden that weighed heavily upon him. Still, the king knew that no amount of pleading or coaxing would drag the private ache from the prince. He was too much alike to his father, and Thranduil knew it well. They were ones to keep affairs of the heart private.

"Very well, we will speak no further on the matter. Perhaps some sparring with Cargaladion would lift your spirits, even if only for a while. He is training some of the young ones in knife play and can be found in the sporting hall. If for no other than your dear father, please do this."

Legolas smiled weakly and nodded his agreement. He would seek out Cargaladion and spar with him for a while. It would serve to take his troubled mind off of Aragorn, and he welcomed the prospect. For weeks he had done nothing but think of Aragorn and their fiery outing in Lorien. The ranger's jealousy had shown itself one too many times, and Legolas had grown exhausted with the confrontations. His heart lied with Estel, and had been given to no other. But, his heart had not been the source of the conflict; it had been his body. 

__

'How could he even consider such a thing: that I would give my body to another, Haldir least of all. If either of us has reason for distrust, 'tis I, for he has yet to divulge the secret of our relationship to Arwen. I know full well his reasons for that!"

Huffing inwardly, Legolas bowed to his father and made his exit from the hall. He knew that Aragorn's meetings with Arwen entailed more than empty words of love; there were also passionate embraces. If Aragorn wished to continue coveting the evenstar, then Legolas would give purpose to the ranger's jealousy. The more he thought on it, the more he angered. Aragorn was most probably with the evenstar at that very moment. Too much time had already passed, and Legolas had grown weary of the waiting. He would either have to move on, or do something drastic as a means of release. Cargaladion was tall, strong, and fair. He would make an excellent proxy for the unfaithful Estel.

The sounds of battle could be heard from outside the sporting hall. Cargaladion was a fierce soldier, and his mastery of knives was rivaled only by his mastery of a bow. Many an Orc had died by his hand, and the young elves of Mirkwood aspired to the greatness of the elf knight. 

It had been ages since their last meeting, and Legolas wondered if he would embrace him as before when they were young and would sneak off for trysts in the forest. Taking a deep breath he pushed the doors open and entered, the sounds of clashing steel greeting him on the other side.

Legolas released an audible gasp as a knife flying rapidly in his direction, landed firmly in the ground near his foot. Cargaladion stood smiling, he had thrown the knife with purpose, to demonstrate his skill and also to catch the young prince off his guard.

"You should be more careful, my prince. Had I been an Orc, that would not have been aimed at your feet."

Legolas smiled. There could be no comparison between the elf warrior and a vile, despicable Orc, and Cargaladion knew it. There was an air of vanity about him as there always had been.

"Ah, but were you an Orc, I daresay you would be one of the loveliest creations of Sauron ever seen."

Dirty blonde hair swayed from side to side and Cargaladion laughed. The prince had not changed in all his years of absence from Mirkwood.

"I see you are the same sweet tongued rogue you have always been, Legolas."

__

'You have no idea how sweet.' Legolas thought to himself.

All the accusations of Estel would soon have merit, though his heart still lied with the rugged would-be king. Gazing on the fair form of Cargaladion, the elven prince knew his task would be an easily accomplished one. 

"My father thought your company to be the ease of my troubled mind, but as knives fly around me I am beginning to have my doubts."

Legolas smiled broadly and began walking toward one of Cargaladion's students. When he had reached the boy, he motioned for his knives, and the boy obliged. 

"Ah, green leaf, you seek to challenge me. Were we on the archery range, I might be worried, however, you have stepped into my territory. Have you any last words before we begin?"

"Yes, let us have a wager on the outcome of our match. If you are the victor, you may have whatever you ask."

Cargaladion eyed him warily and stroked his smooth chin.

"And if you are the victor? What then would the Prince of Mirkwood ask of a simple soldier?"

Legolas eyed his rival from golden head to booted foot.

"I think you know the compensation, should I win this match."

"It appears that either way, we both will reap the spoils of victory my lord." A twinkle shone in the soldier's gray eyes.

And reap the spoils they both would. 

The students watched as their mentor and their prince circled one another, knives in fisted hands. Cargaladion clothed in a tunic of midnight and Legolas in a tunic of green, they would be easily distinguished from one another.

Soon, the clash of steel against steel resonated throughout the hall, and when it seemed they were evenly matched, Legolas kicked a firmly planted leg that sent Cargaladion to the ground with a thud. The prince kneeled down, bringing his face within a hairs' breadth of Cargaladion's.

"It appears that I am the victor. I will collect my reward at your ready sir Cargaladion."

Cargaladion gasped for breath, huffing in exhaustion. For the first time in his long life, losing a battle had not been the displeasure he thought it would be.


	3. all revealed

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have quite a few things going on right now, but I promise that I will try to resolve this story as soon as possible. *sigh* I just don't have the time to devote to it that I think would make it a really great fic. Here's another chappie minus the yummy stuff. I was thinking that it would be in the next chapter. AND, if anyone flames this saying how horrible I am for pairing Legolas and Aragorn….get over it! I'm sorry, but I see this every bit the legitimate romance that a romance between a man and a woman would be. "Why?" You ask? Some people do see m/m as wrong, but being the open-minded person that I am, I don't see the problem. Men do fall in love with men and love is a beautiful thing, especially when it happens between two supersexalicious men (ie.movie Aragorn and movie Legolas). So, with that said………

The lord of Imladris stood on the balcony of his bedchambers, looking down into the courtyard below. Aragorn and the twins had returned to Rivendell only moments earlier and were now removing their gear from the steeds.

He smiled to himself. It seemed like only yesterday that the sons of Elrond had been teaching young Aragorn the ways of hunting Orc and of surviving in the wilds. Now he stood before him a mature, fully grown man. How quickly the time passed.

"Father?"

The unmistakably feminine voice sang to him from behind, and he knew it at once to be his only daughter, Arwen. He turned and acknowledged her presence with a nod and a smile.

"Yes my dearest, your Estel has returned to you **_at_** **last**."

Arwen laughed softly. Her father always anticipated her words and knew her thoughts. A simple tone in her voice had given her secret longing away.

"Then shall we go to them and welcome them home? Your sons have been absent from you for far too long, and I know you have missed them deeply."

Elrond nodded and reached for her hand. How lovely she was, her dark tresses cascading down her shoulders, and her blue eyes twinkling with glee. How sorrowful that the glee would soon be exchanged with despair. 

Galadriel had foreseen it in her mirror, and then witnessed it before her very eyes. The prince of Mirkwood and Elrond's own foster son, Estel, were engaging in secret relations. Elrond hoped he would break things to Arwen with care **_if_** he chose to reveal his dark secret to her at all. Her heart would be wounded, but thankfully it would help to cement a decision to leave these shores for Valinor.

They walked to the courtyard, the lord and his daughter, and were met by Aragorn and the twins. Undomiel ran past her brothers' open arms and flung herself upon Estel.

"You are a wonderful sight to behold! I hope you have played your Ranger games with my brothers long enough, for now we are together and can begin to make plans for our future."

Arwen sent an angry glare to her brothers, who simply shrugged their shoulders and then took turns embracing their father.

"Tonight we will have a feast, that all might know that the sons of Elrond have returned."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn had dressed for dinner and stood gazing at the walls of his bedchambers. He missed Legolas and his every thought began turning to the elven prince. How he missed the way golden hair fell on the elf's broad shoulders, the way Legolas' blue eyes glittered after they had made love. The thoughts made him dizzy with desire, and he closed his lids in amorous reflection.

The sweet scent of his beloved was still fresh in his mind as he inhaled the imaginary air that carried Legolas' pleasing aroma. As long as he still had breath in his body, the rugged ranger would always remember that scent. How strange that earth and sap from the trees could smell so erotic and enticing.

A knock at his door stirred him from his reminiscence and he opened the door to see Arwen standing on the other side. She was adorned with a flowing dress of the palest blue and her deep brown locks were gathered at the sides and pulled atop the crown of her head.

"Estel, there is something I must speak with you about."

She gazed downward, spying his prominent erection. She gasped softly in surprise and then giggled aloud.

"I think you have missed me as much as I have missed you, or so it would seem by the state of your wares."

Aragorn grinned weakly and turned from the door, leaving it open for Arwen to enter. He silently chided himself for getting so aroused at the thought of the lover he could not be with. Still, he had promised himself that no matter the outcome of things, he would reveal everything to Arwen. If not now, when? It seemed a perfect time, for they would be alone and he could save her the humiliation of confessing publicly. Yes, if not now, then never.

"I apologize Arwen. I have just awoken from a nap and if you know anything about we human men, you know that we sometimes awake to the embarrassing predicament that you see before you. I am glad that you came, though. There is something I need, no, **must** tell you."

A look of confusion fell across the Evenstar's fair face as Aragorn directed her to sit near him on the bed. The frown on his face told her that it would not be a pleasant conversation.

"Arwen, you know that I love you, and it pains me to reveal this to you. I simply cannot continue to live the lie that we live. I have fallen in love with another."

The words tore at her heart and the confusion grew in her mind. When had this happened and who was the woman he would abandon her for? Tears welled up in her eyes as she questioned him with a wavering voice.

"Who is she? Is she a mortal woman? Who is the one that has stolen the heart of my Estel?"

He was as pained as she, and knew his next words would pain her further still.

"There is no other woman, Arwen. It was something that happened unintentionally. It took time to develop and before we could stop it, we had fallen in love. It is Legolas, Arwen."

The name fell from his lips and froze her with a painful blow to the chest. How could he even fathom leaving her for Legolas? Even still, how could her friend betray her this way? The tears in her eyes broke free, falling down the delicate contours of her face. She could not imagine that she would survive this, and needed to be as far away from Aragorn as possible. She would need time to think on things and make sense of it all.

"I see. I suppose I should be grateful that it is a male that has caught your fancy. At least I may have the comfort of knowing he can give to you something that I cannot."

And with that, she walked out the door, never looking back. Aragorn sighed loudly. He had done it; finally he had lifted the heavy burden that he had been carrying for so long. It had been easier than he imagined, yet something still weighed heavily on his heart. Confessing to Arwen had been done, but he was still separated from the one that he truly longed for. After the feast he would return to his room and ponder on what his next move would be. Somehow, he figured, it would involve a trip to Mirkwood and a very long plea for forgiveness.


End file.
